1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to detection technology, and particularly to a router and method for distinguishing real-time packets in the router.
2. Description of Related Art
In information technology, real-time packets are packets having a standardized packet format for delivering audio and video over IP networks. The real-time packets are required to be delivered in a timely manner to a desired destination (e.g., a client computer).
A router is a network device whose software and hardware are customized to the routing and forwarding of the packets. Generally, each packet contains a tag that shows a priority of the packet, for example, a real-time packet has the highest priority. The router can easily and quickly route and forward the real-time packet to get better performance of routing according to the tag. However, many real time packets have no such tags to show their priorities. In such situation, it is difficult for the router to timely route and forward the real-time packets having no such tags.